


At Last

by fullmetalbri



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalbri/pseuds/fullmetalbri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch DeLoria and Bri Lewandowski, alone for once. Just having a casual drink, which ends up turning into something much more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Butch and I….we finally had some alone time. It was awkward because I didn't know how to feel anymore...my dad was dead, Jericho was dead, I was exiled from the vault. At least I still had Butch and Cody. Cody was down at the bar, Butch and I were all alone in my house in Megaton. We were both talking and drinking, I noticed Butch was gazing at me with a look in his eyes I've never seen before. Maybe he liked my new armor, I mean, who wouldn't. Skin tight leather pants and basically a glorified leather bra.  
“Butch…?” I asked, glancing over to him, he was biting his lip. He...looked pretty hot when he did that.  
“Yeah, Bri?” Butch asked, his gaze shifting downwards. Was he looking at my boobs? I could feel my face turn red, he’s everything I wanted in a man and he’s finally noticing me...well...my boobs at least.  
“I...I wanted to thank you for dealing with me. I know I probably haven’t been the best company since you started traveling with me.” I said softly, putting my empty whiskey bottle down. When I leaned over, I could see him shift in the chair, almost like he was trying to get a better view of me. Then, I quickly stood up, almost falling over. I was pretty drunk, actually, I didn’t think I drank that much.  
“Yeah, Bri. It’s fine. I’ve actually enjoyed my time out here with you...I mean, who wouldn’t like traveling with a hot piece of ass like you?” He smirked as he replied to me, watching me blush even harder. Did he just admit I was hot? I walked over to him, sat on his lap, and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big hug.  
“Butch...you’re actually attracted to me?” I whispered to him. He softly smirked at me and hugged me back, pulling me in close to him.  
“Fuck yeah I am.” He whispered back. I could feel my heart skip a beat when he said that to me. The alcohol had calmed our nerves quite a bit, I think. Butch was gazing at me, softly. At that moment I just wanted to kiss him, but instead, I broke our hug and got off of his lap. “What? Did I do something wrong?” He asked with a light hint of disappointment in his voice.  
“Butch...I don’t know...I…” I sat down on the mattress in the middle of the room and buried my face in my hands, fighting back the urge to cry. I never told him about what happened to dad...never told him about Jericho. “I don’t want to get too close to you. You’ll just die too.” I skulked. He got up and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.  
“Look, Bri. I’m not gonna die on ya, got it? I know you’ve probably been through a lot out here, but you can always talk to me about it.” Butch said, moving my hands from my face and lifting my chin up. He looked directly in my eyes. His eyes were more beautiful than I remembered...pale blue..now staring directly into my soul, or at least that's what it felt like. Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me softly. Honestly, it took me by surprise but I didn’t fight it. I’ve wanted this to happen for as long as I could remember. Butch cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeper, more passionately. Still, I didn’t fight it, I got so wrapped up in the moment that I bit his lip, probably a lot harder than I should have. He seemed to like it though, he let out a soft moan when I bit him. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and stared into my eyes again. Me biting him seemed to have some sort of effect on him. He quickly pushed me down, laying me down completely on my mattress. Before I could react, he got on top of me, smirking down at me.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waitin’ to get ya alone like this.” Butch said, blushing lightly, but with a smug grin on his face. He took his leather jacket off and tossed it aside, waiting for my reaction.  
“Oh really, Butch?” I questioned with a slight smirk on my face. He was ran one of his hands down my waist, causing me to let out a small giggle. I couldn’t help giggling...it tickled. Butch rested his hand on my hip, biting his lip once again.  
“Bri, you’re a fuckin’ knockout. Of course I’ve been wanting to get ya alone like this...” Butch said, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants with the hand that was resting on my hip. He put his face close to mine and softly bit my lip while sliding his hand in my panties. I let out a soft moan as he bit me, he could tell I liked biting. I could feel him smirk against my lips as he heard me moan and he plunged one of his fingers inside me.  
“Oh...Butch…” I moaned softly against his lips as he moved his finger in and out of me slowly. Once again, he bit my lip, a bit harder this time. Butch began rubbing my clit softly with his thumb as he put another finger inside me, causing me to dig my nails softly into his back letting another soft moan escape my lips. I didn’t know this could feel so good, he made me feel things I’ve never felt before. Quickly, Butch pulled his hand out of my pants and got off of me. I laid there, catching my breath as he removed my pants, grinning at me the whole time. He slowly pulled down my panties with one hand and swiftly jammed two of his fingers back in me. “Oh fuck, Butch!” I moaned, he definitely took me by surprise.  
“Tonight, it’s daddy. Got it slut?” He commanded, glaring at me. Butch slid his fingers in and out of me faster than before.  
“Y-yes daddy.” I moaned. Once I said that, he put his face between my thighs and I felt him smirk before he rapidly started licking my clit. I gasped, I’ve never felt such an amazingly intense sensation before. Butch reached his free hand up, under my shirt, and began groping my boob, lightly tugging on my nipple. I couldn’t help but let out another small moan. This felt like pure ecstasy, his fingers swiftly darting in and out of my wet pussy, his tongue massaging my clit, and him playing with my tits. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with this feeling and let out a loud moan, cumming all over his face.  
“Shit, baby. You came before I told ya to.” He said, grinning at me from between my thighs. “Looks like daddy’s gonna hafta punish ya.” Butch said, pulling his fingers out of me quickly, causing me to let out another soft moan. Fuck, I never realized his voice was so...sexy. Once again, he got back on top of me. Instead of kissing me he began biting my neck, making me groan in pleasure.  
“Ohhh But-...Daddy!” I groaned as he was now sucking on my neck while at the same time undoing my halter top straps. Butch sat up, straddling me, smirking as he finally got my halter straps loose. He quickly found out how to get my top off and threw it aside, and roughly started biting my nipples. “Fuck!” I moaned loudly, gripping my bed sheets tightly. Butch looked up at me and grinned, then simply laid down next to me, gazing softly at me.  
“You like that rough shit, huh?” He said, biting his lip, looking at my naked body. It took me a second, but I realized he wanted me to return the favor.  
“Honestly...this is my first time…” I said softly, rolling onto my side to face him. Slowly, I started unzipping his vault-suit. This was something I’ve only dreamed about it before. He interrupted my thoughts by letting out a soft chuckle. “What’s so funny?” I snapped, my face almost as red as a tato.  
“It’s...actually mine too. You just kinda seemed like the freaky type, like you’d enjoy that stuff.” He seemed embarrassed admitting he’s never done anything like this before. I refused to let this ruin the moment and slid my hand in his underwear, softly rubbing his cock, watching his face to see his reaction. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and let out a soft groan. Before I continued, I got off the bed and helped Butch up. “What is it, Bri?” He asked, but I remained silent. I sensually removed his vault-suit, glancing between his face and his underwear. Butch quickly removed his shirt, eager to have me return the favor. I slid his underwear down, grinning.  
“You’re all mine now...daddy.” I whispered in his ear and softly pushed him back into the chair he was sitting in earlier. His face turned bright red as I licked the tip of his dick, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. Before I could see his reaction, he grabbed my hair roughly and shoved his package as far down my throat as he could. He fucked my mouth roughly, almost causing me to gag. Luckily, I’m strong and wasn’t raised as a quitter, so I took it like a real woman.  
“Shit, Bri.” He moaned loudly, loosening his grip on my hair, giving me a bit more freedom. I decided to experiment a little bit, so I softly bit the tip of his cock, causing him to let out a soft groan. This sick motherfucker actually liked it. So, I wrapped my lips around his dick and softly bit his shaft, causing him to grab my hair tightly again, I could tell he was almost at his limit. “Fuck!” He groaned loudly, pulling me up by my hair as he began standing up. Before I knew it, he pushed me in the general direction of my shelf full of empty whiskey bottles. I bent over, resting my folded arms across the top of it, enticing him by wiggling my ass in his general direction. At that moment, it probably took every ounce of self-control in him not to just fuck my brains out, but he slowly came up behind me and slapped my ass as hard as he could.  
“Oh daddy!” I moaned loudly, I honestly didn’t think I’d like how rough he was with me. But, holy fuck, was I wrong.  
“My little slut likes that, huh?” He said nervously, smirking. Yes, I could hear the nervousness in his voice as he began rubbing his hard cock between my legs, spreading the wetness around. I have to admit...I was pretty nervous as well, but I didn’t care at the moment; I just needed him to fuck me.  
“Yes daddy.” I moaned softly. When I said that, he rammed his dick into my pussy, both of us letting out loud moans. He began vigorously thrusting his cock into me, deep, hard, and fast. Butch reached one of his hands down and rubbed my clit, I could tell he was getting close to finishing already. After all, it was our first time...with anyone. He slapped my ass, hard, digging his fingers into my ass cheek. I began screaming in pleasure as he made me feel things...amazing things...I’ve never felt before. Butch leaned over and whispered in my ear while trying to hold himself back, “Cum for daddy, you little slut.” I was on the verge of cumming, then he slapped my ass once again, harder than the last time. This sent me over the edge. “Oh fuck, Butch!” I screamed loudly, unleashing my fluid all over his dick, still quickly and roughly fucking me.  
“Alright, bitch.” Butch said, quickly pulling out. “Get on your knees.” He commanded. Of course, I did as he said. Butch held my mouth open with one hand and vigorously began stroking his cock with the other. He let out a loud moan and released his load all over my face, barely even getting any in my mouth. “Fuck.” He moaned softly, helping me up and wiping some of his cream off of my face and playfully feeding it to me. I licked his fingers clean and swallowed any of his semen that was in my mouth. Butch pulled me close to him and softly kissed my lips, then laid down on my mattress, not even bothering with putting his clothes on. “Get over here, baby. I don’t care if you’re still covered in my mess.” He said with a slight smile on his face.  
“Butch…” I said softly, as I laid down next to him. “Thank you..for dealing with me.” He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. This must be what being in love felt like. When I left Vault 101 the first time, I never thought I’d have a chance to be this close with him. I beat myself up over it many times after I left. But, as I’m laying here in his arms, I feel like everything’s going to be okay in this fucked up world at last.


End file.
